I Can't Look At HimHer The Same Again
by Loveislife649455
Summary: Madoka searches around the internet and finds Fanfiction. What would she search while there. What does she read. Would there be feelings opened up for Jenga and Madoka. Sorry for having you think this is for regular Beyblade. Its for Beyblade Metal Masters.


_**I Can't Look At Him The Same Again**_

* * *

I can't believe it. Who could write such a thing I don't think I could ever look at Jenga the same ever again. Madoka thought as she read through a fanfiction. She was just typing random things on her laptop since no body was coming to the B-Pit. Then she read a site that said Fanfiction and just clicked on it and how things got interesting by then. There was a search box but Madoka didn't think of anything to search. Then there were bold letters at the top of the search box.

 **Search anything you want as long as you fell it will be interesting**

"Anything I want" Madoka thought out-loud. Then she thought of Jenga and her crush for him. So unconsciousness she typed JengaxMadoka. And found lots few sites of then and she read their titles and summaries she presume they were. But she got bored so she clicked a random story. She started reading

 _ **Jenga and Madoka were in their bedroom in**_ _ **Metal Bey City**_ _ **It was their wedding night and they were finally alone with just each other. "Ready?" a very handsome man with red her said. "Ready" a brown haired women said. Just when she did she pressed her lips against her now husband. She kissed he passionately and so did he.**_

 _I should stop reading this it just isn't right ahh but I just have to read a little more. A LITTLE MORE that's all I'm just going to read a little more._

 _ **After they broke contact they started panting and looking at each other eyes. "Come on Jenga don't be shy now" the brown haired women said. "Yeah, well you shouldn't count on it Madoka" then he kissed her again more passionate and licked her lips for entrance and she granted his wish. Both wedded couples fought for determence while that happen Jenga didn't mind pick up Madoka by her bottom to carry her to their bed. When Jenga picked her bottom up she didn't mind pulling her legs around his waist so she would be easy to carry. When Jenga was caring her he made sure not to break the kiss**_ _._

' _It starting to get hot in here' Madoka thought as she started to take off her jacket and gloves 'this is getting good.'_

 _ **When Jenga got to the foot of the bed he lead Madoka down gently. He then got on top of her and continue kissing her at the same time unzipping her wedding dress. Madoka was doing the same thing but taking of his shirt since he took out the tie and jacket off while coming up to their room and throwing it aside. When that was off she started running her small delicate hands down to his waist and smirked under the kissing when she she got her beloved to shiver. When she got hers on his waist she but her fingers throw his pants to pull down but was stopped when Jenga took of her bra and started to kiss down her jaw then shoulder to her left breast while leaving a hot trail of kiss around her nipples "Ahhhh" Madoka moaned. Oh that felt real good. Jenga then stopped to grab her right breast and massage it then moving it to her nipples and pinching and pulling 'God that feels good' "J-Jenga please" Madoka moaned ah she need more. Just then Jenga put his mouth around the left nipple and started to lick and**_ _ **suck on it while pinching and pulling with the other one for a while then switched " ahh Jenga ahh that feels good" Jenga then stopped he then kissed all the way down her stomach to the top to her underwear he then pulled it slowly down to show her now**_

" _Madoka!" Madoka quickly closed her laptop then looked up at her intruder. "Jenga!" I said. "The one and only" Jenga said. I then remembered what I was reading and blushed. "Hey Madoka, are you okay?" Jenga asked " Your turning red." He then walked over to me I then looked down. I then felt a hand on my forehead "You don't seem to have a temperature." I then looked up and noticed that Jenga's face was really close to my just a few centimeters away. I blushed even deeper if that was even possible. " Hey Madoka we need our blades fix" Someone said at my basement. " How did you guys get pasted me?" Madoka wondered " What do you mean we told you we were going to need our blades fix and you told us to go downstairs." Jenga explained. "I did" I asked confuse. 'whatever I should just fix them' " Coming" I yelled while I got up and walked away to fix some beys._

 _Jenga' Pro_

' _what was she doing that she didn't hear us' Jenga asked couristy rising. He then looked at the lab top he open it and started to read the story. When he finished Jenga was full on red and hard. I don't think I could see her like a friend again. Jenga thought while leaving to get his bey fixed and leave quickly._

* * *

 **What made me write this! I just found this on my computer and read it and wow i can't believe i wrote this. Please tell me what you think because I am beyond SPEECHLESS.**


End file.
